Regarding radio-therapeutic apparatuses for cancer therapy, a cancer therapy device in which a proton, a heavy ion are used has been developed and constructed. As is well known, in comparison with conventional radiation therapy using X rays, gamma rays, etc., by performing therapy using a proton, a heavy ion, etc., an affected part of cancer can be intensively irradiated, therefore, therapy can be performed without affecting normal cells. Further, recently, advanced three-dimensional scanning methods such as a scanning irradiation method and stacked conformation radiotherapy method which can suppress the influence to normal cells are developed and practicalized. Advanced three-dimensional scanning methods perform more accurate dose distribution control by switching beam conditions finely while irradiation.
A particle beam therapy system comprises an irradiation system including a treatment room for irradiating predetermined particle beam to a patient according to a treatment plan, and an accelerator system in which a particle beam is generated according to a request for a particle beam in a treatment room and the generated beams are transported to a designated treatment room under predetermined beam conditions. Further, the accelerator system comprises an injector which generates a particle beam, a main accelerator including a synchrotron which accelerates a particle beam, a sub-system of high energy beam transport device including a rotating gantry which transports and distributes the accelerated high energy particle beam to a treatment room, and an accelerator control system. Each of the sub-systems further comprises equipment including electromagnets, a beam monitor, a high frequency accelerating cavity, etc. and the accelerator control system comprises an equipment control server, a data base, a client and an equipment control device which directly controls each equipment.
According to conventional particle beam therapy system, an equipment data server retains operation parameters of equipment which correspond to necessary beam conditions in the data base. Before starting treatment, operation parameters of equipment which conforms to necessary beam conditions is selected from the data base, the operation parameters which correspond to each equipment are downloaded in corresponding equipment control device in advance. During treatment, operation parameters which are necessary for designated beam condition are selected from operation parameters which are already downloaded by an equipment control device and equipment is controlled so as to supply a particle beam which conforms to the beam condition which is required. According to the above mentioned advanced three-dimensional scanning methods, it is necessary to supply particle beams having a plurality of beam conditions, in advance, therefore a plurality of equipment operation parameters are downloaded in an equipment control device. (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).